Kingdom Hearts: Page of the Untold
by Dithad
Summary: After defeating Maleficent, Sora takes another look through the library. Vaugely recognizing one of the books, he opens it and finds a page that belongs to Merlin's book. Confused and thinking he's already found them all, he goes back to Travers Town...


Sora brushed aside the curtain and walked into the strange little house. Goofy and Donald followed, and Sora went strait to Merlin. "Hello my young adventurer! What brings you back to Traverse Town? Vanquished Maleficent I hear!" Sora held up a piece of paper and said "Yes I did. And speaking of her, I found this in one of the books in the castle library. It seems like it belongs to the weird book with the talking animals in it. But, I thought I found all the pages?" Merlin looked upon it and said "Ah yes, I do believe you are right on both counts. Let me see." He took up the book and set it on the table. He turned the pages that Sora had collected, and then a few more. "On the second count, you were wrong. See here?" Sora looked and saw that the first page was missing from the book. He replaced it and it attached with a familiar sparkle of light and Sora faded into the story. "Wait! Oh dear." "Wassa matter, Merlin?" Goofy asked. "Oh dear. I didn't have a chance to read the page. I don't know what's on it."

Sora appeared on a familiar hill, with a tree at the top and a wooden swing. "Huh? But I've been here before."

"GET OUT!!"

Sora spun around and barely raised the Keyblade in time to block the oncoming blow. Sora could barely see anything thought the blades, but he could clearly see that the blade locked in his was another Keyblade, this one looked like a branch wrapped in vines, with a large leaf at the end. They disengaged, and he saw his opponent clearly for the first time. It was a boy about his age, his hair was brown and neatly combed, and he was wearing a yellow shirt and khaki shorts. "Hold on, let's talk about this." He said nothing, but lunged forward again, Keyblade swinging down, Sora parried and said "Don't make me hurt you." His opponent laughed and started raining down clumsy blows, which Sora blocked easily. "Look, your starting to make me angry, lets talk before I have to hurt you." "No, I don't deal with your kind." Sora shrugged and said "You asked for it." He swept the flat of his Keyblade beneath his opponent's knees, knocking him over. "I can do this all day, you want to talk now?" "NO!" the stranger rushed Sora and pushed him off the hill. Sora fell off and landed with a thud. "Oof." He said as he picked himself up and dusted him off and decided that it was probably best not to wait around. He ran through the woods until he came to a large clearing with a large old log in it. He hid by the bushes near the path, prepared to ambush the guy.

"Oh, hello Sora!" Sora looked behind him to see Poo wobbling towards him. "Poo! Stay back, there's someone here, someone dangerous." "Not again! Why does this keep happening? Oh, I do whish Christopher Robin were here."

Sora turned as he heard someone coming through the bushes. The stranger rushed forward. "No you don't! Poo, get out of here!" "Oh, hello Christopher Robin! This is my friend, Sora." Christopher Robin stopped and said "What? How do you know him?" Poo wandered over to Christopher Robin and said "He helped me find Tigger and Rabbit and Piglet and Owl and Roo and some honey." Christopher Robin smiled and said "But he tried to kill me!" Suddenly Owl swooped down and said "Master Robin, if you remember, you attacked first, he merely defended himself and tried to get you to talk." Christopher Robin thought for a moment. "I guess your right Owl. You usually are." He put down the Keyblade and extended his right hand "Sorry about that. I'm Christopher Robin. You're Sora I guess?"

"Yeah, that's me! So… who are you exactly?"

"He's Christopher Robin Sora, he just told you!" Poo said

Christopher smiled and picked up Poo, and held him tightly.

"Uhhhhhh, you're squeezing too hard."

"Oh, sorry Poo. I guess I didn't really realize just how much I've missed you, and Tigger, Owl, Roo, Eyore, everyone."

"Why did you leave us Christopher Robin?"

He shook his head and said "It's a long story."

Owl said "Well, then, we must go to my house and write it down. And we will gather everyone together there! A good story is best when shared."

Everyone was startled by a loud rumble, then Poo stood up and ask "Oh dear. Do stories go well with honey too?"

Everyone laughed and Sora said "I'll get it." He ran to the honey tree and grabbed a pot lying nearby. Sora suddenly had a thought, and whacked the side of the honey tree with the Keyblade, creating a small hole, put the pot beneath it and watched it. _Why didn't I think of that before instead of hopping around the branches like an idiot?_

Suddenly, Sora stiffened, and felt a dark presence behind him. He turned and saw a figure in a dark cloak. "What are you doing here?"  
"I am looking for Christopher Robin and I thought you were him. Do you know where he is?"

"Maybe. Depends on whose asking."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Okay, I was just asking. He's…"

The figure never saw Sora coming. He ripped right past him and cut of his hood with one stroke. _Thank you Cloud!_

He turned about and what he saw shocked him. The thing looked like Christopher Robin, but it was dark and ugly, demented, and it looked vaguely familiar. _My shadow, that thing looks like my shadow from the night my island was destroyed_. "I would have liked to have killed you when I was stronger, but you have forced my hand." The thing pulled out something that looked like a twisted version of the same Keyblade Christopher Robin had, but the vines were dead and shriveled, and the leaf was black. He lunged forward to attack Sora, but Sora jumped strait up, spun in the air, and cleaved the figure in half as he came down. It began to disintegrate, and said "Well done, but there is only one person who can kill me. Tell him I'm back, and ready this time." The thing vanished in a puff of dark vapor. Sora stared where the thing had been for a moment, his mind burning with questions. He grabbed the honey pot, and walked towards Owl's house.

When he got there, Christopher Robin was sitting against the base of the tree head between his knees and shaking. "What's wrong?" Sora asked as he sat down next to him. Christopher Robin quickly stood up and said, "It's nothing. Let's go up." "Does it have anything to do with that dark side I saw earlier that looked a whole lot like you?" Christopher Robin didn't say anything, but nodded slowly. "Let's go up. Now I really want to hear that story."


End file.
